


Loathing

by crotchbats (redeyedhobo)



Series: Sebastian/William Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dark, Flash Fic, Groping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit, Prompt Fic, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedhobo/pseuds/crotchbats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has a secret habitual desire of seeking out a certain despised demon. Mention of Grelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a prompt given to me by pinkealing over on LiveJournal: "I have spent my life in idle longing, without saying a word, in the presence of those whom I loved most." - Jean Jacques Rousseau. It was honestly intended to be a fairly innocent piece that was only like 150 words, but things don't like going the way I want them to.

It was vile, the way he wanted that demon. His silky voice was appalling. His touch repulsive. Yet he desired those words spoken with a sickly sweet venom; that touch that made him shudder with revulsion. He knew Sebastian felt nothing for him, that he was merely something to pass the time when he wasn't required to tend to his duties as a butler. William had it in his head that the only reason he sought the filthy beast out was to give a little spark of thrill to his otherwise redundant life.

Maybe he enjoyed feeling dirty.

Trying not to moan, he curled his lips between his teeth and bit down as fangs nipped at his neck. Sebastian pawed shamelessly at him from behind. Fingers deftly undid his belt, then popped a button with a snap. He laughed quietly against William's ear as his ungloved hand slipped beneath fabric to grope at the hardness that was already there.

He _did_ enjoy it.

No one could ever know how he repeatedly lost himself within this beast. He could only imagine what would be said. Grell, for instance, would show off those freakish teeth in a perverted grin and say something along the lines of: "Oh, _Will_ ~. If you wanted to play dirty, you could have called me a-ny- _time_."

The reaper was jerked from his thoughts when he felt Sebastian's hardness pressing against his rear. He tensed as saliva dampened lips brushed over his earlobe. He released his lips from his teeth to suck in a hiss of breath as that filthy hand worked fervently in his trousers.

 _Disgusting_. He was proud of himself for not moaning, at least.

The demon bit him just below the ear, breaking the skin. He _did_ moan that time. Not loudly, but it still pissed him off. So much for keeping control.

William twisted awkwardly, grabbed Sebastian's tie and smashed their lips together. The demon let out a grunt of irritation as his mouth was invaded, but growled with pleasure as William nicked his tongue on one of his fangs. The taste of blood made Sebastian shiver, and he slammed the slightly shorter being against a wall, knocking his glasses askew.

Garments were shifted. Bodies sucked, touched, prodded. All was lost in a lusty haze of primitive grunts and movements.

Defiled again.

₪₪₪

A new day of work. Of being the emotionless tightass. The marks on his body had already healed, so there was no evidence of his activities, but he could still remember every foul caress.

No, no one could ever know of his longing for that hated fiend. He repressed a shudder and adjusted his glasses out of habit.

Time to get to work.


End file.
